dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Verchiel March
} |name = The Verchiel March |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Verchiel-March-Noble.png |px = 270x360px |location = Skyhold, Crestwood |start = |end = |next = Red Jenny Attends a Party |qcat = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Verchiel March is a companion quest for Sera in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition After Skyhold receives its first set of repairs, talk to Sera at her new location, on the second floor of the tavern. Walkthrough Sera got a tip (not from a Jenny) that a land squabble between some nobles in Verchiel is getting little people beat up. So she wants the Inquisition to march through town to spook the nobles, which could get them to deal with each other in a way that keeps the normal people from being stuck in the middle. Agree to look into it and the operation A Battalion for Sera and Verchiel will become available at the war table. Once the operation completes, return to Sera and she'll say it's time to collect the reward. Sera will be a locked party member. The party arrives in an isolated section of the East Side Hills region of Crestwood. After some dialogue (no approval changes), the party is forced into battle with a small group of mercenaries. The quest technically completes at this point. After dispatching the mercenaries, a voice calls out saying he wants to talk things through. Speak to the noble and he identifies himself as Lord Pel Harmond. The Inquisitor learns that Harmond was only trying to draw out the Red Jennies, and has no desire to become an enemy of the Inquisition. He eventually offers a partnership: :Harmond: If you are willing to recognize an opportunity, we could be exceptional partners. ::*Investigate. - no approval changes for asking any of the four questions ::*''(Nobility Knowledge)'' You'll serve the Inquisition. (scene ends) - ::*Just kill him, Sera. (Sera attacks) - ::*I'd like to partner with you. (scene ends) - ::*Just get out of my sight. (scene ends) The Inquisitor can investigate through dialogue before making a choice. After asking a question, Sera will tell the Inquisitor to stop talking to him. The Inquisitor can ask Harmond two questions safely, but after asking three of the four possible questions, Sera will lose her patience and attack Harmond on her own. If she attacks him, whether ordered to or not: :Sera: What?! ::*''(Mad)'' I wasn't done with him! (if Inquisitor asked too many questions) - :::No approval changes for remaining options The scene moves back to Skyhold. The dialogue exchanged will vary greatly depending on how the quest has played out to this point, but the dialogue choices follow a precise structure. :Part 1 ::Sera: one of five possible opening lines :::*This was your fault, too. (go to Part 2) - :::*Don't question me!/No more mistakes, understand? (go to Part 5) - :::*You're right./Unpredictable but worth it. (go to Part 4) - :Part 2 ::Sera: You're sure as piss not putting me next to him. :::*You put your people in danger. (go to Part 3) - :::*Your plan provoked him. (go to Part 3) - :::*Never mind, I'm dropping it. (go to Part 4) - :Part 3 ::Sera: You'd rather do nothing than try to make this better? :::*You don't help anyone! (go to Part 5) - :::*It's about the greater good. (go to Part 5) - :::*Never mind, I'm dropping it. (go to Part 4) - :Part 4 (ends scene) ::Right, what do you mean, because I am really not used to that... acceptance thing you're doing right there. :::*''(Romance)'' It's simple. I like you. - ( for qunari and dwarf) :::*I want us to be friends. - :::*It's business. I need allies. :Part 5 (ends scene) ::Sera: line varies depending on total amount of approval/disapproval with her :::*Get out. (Sera leaves the Inquisition forever) :::*Watch yourself. (Sera stays with the Inquisition) Results * Sera will stay with, or leave, the Inquisition through dialogue choices. * Red Jenny Attends a Party operation becomes available at the war table, regardless of how the scene ended (and as long as Sera is still around) Rewards * 1025 XP, 400 Influence, Power: +3 Notes * To avoid confusion, it should be noted that neither entering into a deal, nor telling Harmond he'll serve the Inquisition, has any practical effect on the game, other than dialogue during the following cutscene. He cannot be recruited as an agent. * Completing the quest will earn a location in Crestwood discovered if none have been discovered previously, even if the region hasn't yet been unlocked on the war table. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companion quests